One Tenth of a Picture
by Kristine Batey
Summary: If 1 picture equals 1,000 words, how many pictures equal 100 words? Yeah, I've been sucked in by the 100 word thing. Don't beg for updates, I gotta work for a living and write the friggin' comic.
1. Tender Moment

Each "chapter" is actually a short-short story containing 100, count 'em, 100 words. 

**Tender Moment**

by Kristine Batey

As Kagome watched, Inuyasha took Kikyou's hand.

_Not now,_ Kagome thought.

"Kikyou," he was saying, "What shall we do?"

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "Just be here with me."

_Not now,_ Kagome told herself.

"Kikyou," he murmured. They stood lost in each other's eyes.

_Not now, _Kagome thought again. __

Suddenly he pulled Kikyou into his arms, embracing her fiercely, desperately.

_Now,_ Kagome thought.

"_Osuwari,_" she said.

As she ran, she thought she heard Inuyasha yell, "Shit!" and Kikyou scream "Aieeee! You idiot! What the hell are you doing?"

But it was hard to be sure over the sound of her own giggling.


	2. Regret

A 100-word one-shot. I've used this idea before (in the infamous Tenseiga Question round robin on the ecchi list--but the version here isn't a hentai). 

****

Regret 

That morning, as she sometimes did, she walked into the forest, just to look.

He was still there, of course, as he would always be, forever and ever. His face--that scornful, mocking face she remembered from her childhood--was gentle in repose as it had never been in life, the insolent eyes shut for eternity. He seemed asleep, although she knew this sleep would never end.

Shaking her head sadly, she again resisted the temptation to pull out the arrow. 

She turned back to the village, just a moment too soon to hear the girl climb from the well.


	3. Correction

Another 100-word fic. Yes, this is a takeoff on my comic, _The Hero in the 21st Century._

****

Correction 

At last Destiny got it right. 

This time, he was gentle. This time, he was thoughtful. This time, he was faithful and generous and kind. This time, he was trusting. 

He was even good-looking and intelligent. 

He had seen her from afar the day before, and his heart was hers. Now he waited in front of the school, ready to begin their Happily Ever After.

Destiny smiled. Finally, after all the girl had gone through--in two different lives!--at last she would have her reward. True love waited!

Except--he was one day too late. 

Today was Higurashi's birthday…


	4. Culpable

Another 100-word one-shot. 

**Culpable**

For weeks, he had wrestled with his fear of betrayal, with the weakness of his own wounded heart.

Ironically, even as she sought his death she freed him to open his heart and love again.

"Go back into Kagome," he told her.

"When I die, you die!" she said. And she attacked.

Horrified, he watched her fall.

He didn't know the formula (32 feet per second per second), but understood he couldn't overtake her and break her fall.

He couldn't save her. Anybody could see that. 

(…But part of his mind had whispered: "_There's_ a problem that just solved itself….")


	5. Agents of Destiny

100 word fic, complete on this page. Got it?

Agents of Destiny 

His transceiver was very small and set on Vibrate. When it tickled, he was sleeping in the sun.

"It's time," she said. 

 "The well?" he muttered into the speaker. "Fine." 

"What's in it for you?" he asked, ambling down the steps. She crossed one set of arms on the rim of the well.

"Reincarnation," she said. "I'm the chick with the hairband."

"You're shittin' me," he said. She shrugged several sets of shoulders.

"Well," he said, "let's do it." 

As she pulled the planks into place, he headed to the doorway, attracting the kid's attention with his most plaintive meow.


	6. A Quiet Sunday in Hell

One more 100-worder. This is Buddhist hell, by the way. Everybody goes there. 

A Quiet Sunday in Hell 

Miroku's father dealt. "Five-card?"

"Seven," declared Mr. Higurashi. "The TV's necessary?"

"News is on," said Inuyasha's mother. 

Shippou's father yelled, "Kikyou, we ante'd you."

"Coming!" Kikyou carried Doritos.

Miroku's father checked his hand. Aces, eights, queen, four, two. 

Enough to open. He threw in a yen.

Higurashi raised: aces, eights, jack, pair of sevens.

Inuyasha's mother folded: aces, eights, five, three, two.

Kikyou stared at her hand. No aces. No eights. What the hell--

She glanced at the TV. There on the screen was Inuyasha and--

"No!" she yelled to the television. "Don't say my name!"

And then she disappeared.


	7. One Day in the Bureau of Destiny

Each of these one-shots is independent of the others, but this one sort of goes with "Agents of Destiny" and "Correction."

One Day in the Bureau of Destiny 

"We're sorting this out," said Destiny's chief of staff. "We found Inuyasha. Never made it to the afterlife. A _hanyou_ thing. He didn't betray you, by the way."

Kikyou's eyes widened. "I can see him again?"

"We've lost 450 years, but a time slip will take you within fifty. We're waking him up. He'll be ready. You're going out as a reincarnation, with Buyo's help." The cat nodded. 

Kikyou skipped off to make ready. 

"Okay, guys," said the Chief. 

The soul-catchers peeked around the door. "You're not going to tell her?" they asked.

"No," said the Chief. "We're surprising her."


	8. Five Years After the Destruction of the ...

Kagome? Kikyou? Houjou? Miroku? Even…Naraku? I don't know. 

****

Five Years After the Destruction of the Shikon no Tama

"How is Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Inuyasha is Inuyasha," she laughed. She did not say, _He has no useful skills. He can't find decent employment. He's uneducated. He's bored. He's insecure and demanding and jealous. He's ignorant, peevish, and vitriolic. Just like always._

"And how are you?" he said.

She did not say, _I've become a termagent, a nag. I accuse him of missing her, wanting her. I've become the bitch he calls me._

And then they merely talked—of old times, of the news, of the world, of nothing at all. Conversation—like cool water on a long, dry day. 


	9. New Year's Visits

Okay, everybody complained that the last one was too depressing. So here's a happy ending.

****

New Year's Visits

First the couple visited their modern friends. Yuka's baby was a real little Houjou! 

"They all looked happy!" said Inuyasha. 

"I caught Eri and Ayumi checking out your tush," Kagome giggled.

On to Sesshoumaru's. Rin and Kohaku were hand in hand. So were Kanna and Jaken. And Kagura was as big as a house—a full litter for the Demon Lord! 

Sango and Kagome compared swelling bellies and Kaede grinned as Miroku and Inuyasha dandled the twins. 

"You're a fool, dog-turd," Kouga told Inuyasha. "My Kikyou is intelligent, a real beauty. And she smells like she rolled in something terrific!"


	10. Another Sunday Afternoon in Hell

Happy endings? I got a million of 'em. All shapes and sizes.

Another Sunday Afternoon in Hell 

"What's on TV?" Kikyou yelled from the kitchen.

"Twenty-first century," Inuyasha replied.

Kikyou curled up next to him on the couch with the popcorn bowl on her lap. "Why so glum?" she asked.

"Kagome just married that Houjou guy," he muttered.

"Honey," she said, "he's your reincarnation. _I_ married _you_."

"Yeah," he said. "It's just weird. Am I making you mad? You used to hate her."

"Things were different then," she said. "Remember how scared you were about coming to hell?" 

"I didn't know there would be popcorn," he said.

She snuggled up against him. "You big silly," she said.


	11. History

Yeah, eventually this is going to show up (in a different form) in Hero 21. It answers the musical question, How come Mama Higurashi wasn't afraid to let her daughter run off and fight demons?

History 

She knew he loved cup ramen, so she always had plenty on hand.

It was the least she could do, and the most, for the boy who kept her daughter safe. And she knew her daughter was safe, that in the end she would return, alive and whole (except for the broken heart).  She had read the story, what, a thousand times?

The girl survived and went back home. 

The boy died bravely.

Nothing she could do would change that. 

But she would be certain that he'd had plenty to eat, that he hadn't died longing for a hot meal.


	12. Warm and Fuzzy

Knock, knock. Who's there? Anna. Anna who? Anna nother happy ending.

Warm and Fuzzy… 

"Remember when I had the top bunk, and you'd kick the springs under my butt until I woke up? You'd always swear you hadn't done anything."

"_You_ used to wait until I was asleep and slip your fuzzy down the crack next to the wall and tickle me till I cried."

"Dad used to get so mad."

Both brothers were silent for a moment. Then Sesshoumaru said, "Inu? I'm sorry I stuck my hand through your gut."

"Yeah," said his brother, "I'm sorry I cut off your arm."

They fell into each other's arm or arms. "I love you, man!"


	13. Sayonara

A happy ending, right?

****

Sayonara

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should have told you long ago."

Houjou looked at the ground. "Yeah, well…" he said. "This is…that guy?" he asked. "The violent, angry, arrogant guy who's still in love with his old girlfriend?" He raised his head to meet her eyes, and she felt a pang in her heart.

"Yes," she whispered, "that's the one."

He started away. "I…wanted better for you."

"Sometimes," she said, "he is kind, and gentle, and compassionate."

He paused on the stairs, then walked on without turning.

"Sometimes," she whispered as he disappeared, "he is just like you."


	14. Destroyers of the Circle of Life

It's not easy being green…

_Destroyers of the Circle of Life_

Not like the old days, man.

Ride onto a battlefield on the shoulder of a monster, challenge the general, lop off a head or two, torch the rest. _Those_ were the days.

Not anymore. Gotta be careful. Can't upset the kid. Hell, she treats the damn _dragon_ like a pet.

Yesterday milord disappears, shows up again in the evening, and you know what he's got under that fur?

A _tea set._ A tiny doll-sized tea set. "Jaken," he says, "You know what to do with this."

And then he just turns and walks away.

Not like the old days, man.


	15. The Adult Swim Commercials Were Right Ab...

This one's 0.146 of a picture. So sue me.

****

The Adult Swim Commercials Were Right About the Ears

There had been little...indications. The tree climbing. The slit pupils.   
The damage to the furniture. The smells. The shredded Sunday newspaper. The   
little holes that appeared in her pantyhose after she hand-washed them and   
hung them up to dry. The strange fixation with string. The thing about   
sitting on top of the warm television set. The tendency to suddenly and   
inexplicably stare at a perfectly empty spot slightly over her head. The   
fact that every time she cooked something really tasty, he grabbed it in   
his teeth and hid under the dining room table to eat it. The fact that none   
of their friends were willing to come with them to the beach—or to go to   
the beach after he'd been there. But the day Kagome found Inuyasha crouched   
in the corner gagging up hair, she finally had to admit they'd been living   
a lie. 


	16. The Fallen

The Fallen  
  
In her village she had seen pottery made, the clay going from supple to stone. That, she understood, was what was happening to her. She had crawled from the river and stumbled through a battlefield. Now, as her limbs solidified, she would rejoin the ranks of the fallen.  
  
When she saw the first nose poke out from the trees, she laughed. Once she would have dropped it on the spot. But to her new eyes it seemed almost . . . timid as it brought forth its burden. She smiled and stretched out one stiffening finger, laughing again as she absorbed the purloined soul. 


	17. Eternal

**Eternal**

He cared for Kagome. But the love Inuyasha shared with Kikyou was…depthless, timeless, tragic and—he didn't know the word "epic," but he understood the concept. 

And so he used the jewel in the noblest way: to give up their power, making both of them weak humans who would suffer and age and die together, forsaking all others.

Kagome embraced him tearfully, and walked away forever.

Now Kikyou was in his arms, understanding, loving him. He held her close, hugging her fiercely, her hair warm against his face.

Looking down, he suddenly noticed that her butt was kind of fat.


	18. Swordplay

A bit of ecchi-list yaoi silliness, based on the anime filler episode (no. 128) where Inuyasha crashes Kagome's school play and goes sword-to-sword with Houjou-kun. (Please, gang, don't jump in with the usual bigoted play on Houjou's name. Your old granny here considers that word to be really ignorant and offensive. Ditto for using "gay" to mean "bad." No, everybody doesn't say those things. The thoughtful, compassionate people you know are quietly embarrassed by you when you use those terms, and think less of you for them. So will I. Remember you're a better person than that.)

****

Swordplay

"Higurashi? Your friend has such a beautiful sword! The way it grew so big... Does it always do that?"  
  
"Well, mostly when he gets excited. When he's really revved up, it turns all red."

"Does it… PULSATE?"

"...Yeah, maybe..."  
  
"Higurashi, do you think you could... introduce us?"  
  
"Now wait just a minute! Inuyasha's got other things to do! He's very involved with a magical ball..."  
  
"Inuyasha has a magical ball? Oh, Higurashi!"  
  
"Waitaminnit, Houjou-kun! You told me you could never be interested in anybody else but me!"  
  
"Higurashi, I told you I could never get interested in any other GIRL."


	19. Desperate Measures

This one's as grim as it gets. Commodore Perry's forced opening of Japanese ports took place in 1853, three hundred years after the events in _Inuyasha._ Fat Man was the nickname given the nuclear weapon that destroyed the city of Nagasaki, in the former domain of the great dog demon, on August 9, 1945.

Desperate Measures

by Kristine Batey

Ten months after Sango fell, Kagome bore a child. The _youkai_ and Kaede were already dead; the boy drew breath in Kikyo's cold hands. Miroku wept, for joy and sorrow.

When the void appeared in the toddler's hand, the others knew they'd lost the monk.

Kagome was next, caught unawares; they buried her in the forest.

When American gunboats steamed into Edo Bay, the _hanyou_ and ghostly _miko_ had wandered Japan for centuries, accompanying a series of monks.

Over time, there were more than ten score companions, and a dozen named weapons. The one called Fat Man ended the quest.


	20. Onigumo

In our own minds, we are all the heroes of our own stories.  
  
**Onigumo**   
by Kristine Batey

Look, I'm a pragmatist. An opportunist. I've done well for myself. I'm not ashamed of that.  
  
All I wanted is what everybody wants. A piece of the pie. The love of a woman.  
  
I saved her from a fate worse than death.  
  
I've had a dozen guys working for me, just like him. Bad temper, more muscle than brain. No skills. True love? Ten years later, she's fat, barefoot, a passel of brats. How does he feed them? He hires out his sword. She's glad to see him go. No questions asked.  
  
Believe me, they should thank me.  
  
Believe me. 


	21. Shinidamachuu

****

Shinidamachuu

by Kristine Batey

They didn't eat souls, they just carried them.

They liked scallions, and cream, and those little rice cakes people left on graves—not because they were on graves, but because they were tasty.

One day, as they enticed Inuyasha away into the woods, one of them noticed a strange yellow pack with interesting smells. A few of them circled back to the camp. One of the braver ones nudged the pack and wonderful things fell out, some lovely pink and sweet, some mud-colored but delicious.

After that, Kikyou had dozens of servants, all eager to seek out her elusive hanyou.


	22. Coo, Coo, Cachoo

**Coo, Coo, Ca-choo  
  
by Kristine Batey**

****   
  
_10-word ficlet:_  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped open. "H-Houjou-kun?" she cried. And then, "M-M-Mama???!!!!"_Make it 25 words:_  
  
Confused and embarrassed, Houjou-kun blushed and looked down. "No need to swallow, Ma'am," he said. 


	23. Reunited

**Reunited **

by Kristine Batey

For years the reincarnated Inuyasha hid the truth. "If you change history," Myouga warned, "the consequences could be disastrous." And so they waited, noting the day when her "illnesses" began.  
  
One day the pain in Kagome's face revealed that the hanyou she loved was gone.  
  
That evening, in the shadow of goshinboku, Kagome looked up at a familiar voice. "Kagome, it's me. It's Inuyasha. I've been reincarnated."  
  
There was a pause, and then Kagome whispered, "Ayumi?"  
  
"Um, yeah," the other girl said, blushing. "Sorry about this."  
  
"No, Inuyasha, that's ... wonderful!" Kagome said. "Um...you don't have Houjou- kun's phone number, do you?"


	24. Rewritten

**Rewritten**

by Kristine Batey

A centipede monster pulled her into the well. Emerging into the forest, she met a boy her own age, a surly, angry outcast. In the months to come, they shared many adventures, and slowly her kindness melted his angry heart. Ten years later people called him Hikaru, the shining one; the name Onigumo was never known in this world.

It was about that time, and not far away, that the _Shikon no Tama_ vanished in Inuyasha's hand, as his claws transformed to human nails. He smiled at Kikyou, and two began their life together, gradually learning to trust one another.


	25. Synchronization Error

Crystal Singer asked for this one:

****

**Synchronization Error**

by Kristine Batey

She came home from school to find a stranger under _goshinboku_, a man in a business suit, dark hair streaked with gray. He handed her a card which bore a single word: _Osuwari._ "Kagome," he whispered, "It's me. It's Inuyasha. I've been reincarnated."

It was a long evening. She was the only teenager in the restaurant. He drank wine, she drank cola. They ruled out a nightclub; she suggested the arcade. They settled on Wacdonald's. He kept looking at his watch.

He escorted her to her door, where her mother was waiting.

For the first time that evening, Inuyasha smiled.


End file.
